Beach Day
by azazel04
Summary: [ KaiHun ll BL ll Love Lesson's Sequel ] Kencan manis mereka diwarnai dengan Sehun yang masih minder dengan penampilannya dan Jongin yang merasa Sehun tidak nyaman lagi dengannya / " Kau terlihat senang berbicara dengan wanita itu tapi ketika berbicara denganku kau seperti terpaksa dan tidak nyaman, Sehun " /


**Beach Day**

by _Azazel04_

|| _**Alternative Universe**_:: **Parental Guindance **:: **Rate Mature **:: ||

_Sequel of __**Love Lesson**__ fanfictions_ _by_ **_Azazel04_**

maincast

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|| Beach Day ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin pantai menerpa helaian surai _brunette_ milik seorang lelaki tan yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai.

Sebut saja pemuda manly dengan kulit kecoklatan di balik shirt hitam tanpa lengannya ini Kim Jongin.

Sedangkan pemuda manis bersurai _hazelnutt_ yang menggunakan kemeja bunga khas hawai berwarna biru _tosca_ sibuk memegang topi jeraminya yang hampir terbang in bernama Sehun.

" Sehun-ah ... "

Jongin memegang sisi topi Sehun kemudian sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sehun yang mulus tanpa noda.

" JoㅡJongin jangan mendekat "

Sehun mendorong bahu Jongin pelan, pemuda tan tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian merangkul bahu Sehun.

" Mari kita nikmati liburan _'panas'_ ini Sehun "

Jongin mencoba menempelkan garis bibir tebalnya ke daerah pipi Sehun sebelum sesuatu mengusik kegiatan manis mereka berdua.

" Gyaaaa!? Itu Kim Jongin!? "

" Mwo? "

Pemuda _brunette_ tersebut menoleh kearah suara. Matanya melirik sinis kearah tiga gadis cantik yang menatap histeris kearah Sehun dan Jongin.

" Kau Kim Jongin bukan? Model dari Majalah ini? "

Sehun menatap seorang pemuda _tan sexy_ yang berpose keren dengan tubuh _half naked_, bahkan meperlihatkan merek pakaian dalam pria terkenal berlabel _'Calvin Klein'._

" Lebih tepatnya aku mantan model "

Sahut Jongin ramah, walau sebenarnya ia ingin menendang ketiga wanita tersebut agar menjauh dari acara _honey moon_-nya dengan Sehun. Ayolah Jongin... bahkan kau belum melamar Sehun dan seenaknya mengatakan ini bulan madu?

" kyaaa!? aku Krystal dan ini temanku Sulli dan Luna... kami fans beratmu!? "

Wanita berambut panjang hitam legam tersebut merangkul Jongin tanpa malu - malu mengajaknya ber-_selca._

Sementara salah satu temannya yang berambut blonde meminta Sehun untuk mengambil foto mereka ber-empat. Krystal , Sulli , Luna dan Jongin yang tersenyum canggung.

Mereka bertiga pamit ketika selesai berfoto bersama Jongin.

" Ribut sekali "

Jongin menyisir surai _brunette_-nya kebelakang dengan jemari.

" Aku tidak tau kalau dulu kau seorang model "

" yahㅡjadi kekasihku yang manis ini tidak tau apapun tentang diriku "

Goda Jongin sambil menoel dagu runcing Sehun. Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena perkataan Jongin.

Jujur ia hanya sedikit minder. Gayanya terlalu culun dan ia terkesan anti sosial, apa cocok dengan Jongin yang modis dan keren?

Sehun meruntuki badannya yang tidak seseksi badan Jongin. Perutnya datar... tidak seperti Jongin yang memiliki abs.

Kulitnya pucat, bukan tan eksotis seperti Jongin.

Dia merasa sangat buruk ketika berjalan bersama Jongin

**.**

**.**

**|| Beach Day ||**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di Pulau Jeju pagi tadi dan sempat berhenti di pantai sesaat untuk mencari hotel _ressort_ bagi mereka berdua.

Jongin dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan siang hari mereka di ranjang.

Bukan melakukan hal yang aneh maupun vulgar. Tapi sekedar tidur siang dengan Jongin yang memeluk Sehun erat.

Sorenya mereka habiskan kembali di pantai.

Jongin telah bertelanjang dada di pantai, membuat Sehun yang duduk di atas tikat dibawah payung dengan kacamata hitamnya sedikit merona karena kekasihnya terlihat begitu seksi.

" Sehun, kau tak ingin berenang? "

Sehun menelan _saliva_-nya kasar. Memperlihatkan tubuh Sehun yang sangat datar dan jelek ke pengunjung pantai? _Hell No!_

" Aku sedang sakit perut, mungkin nanti saja "

" Benarkah? kalau begitu kita kembali ke hotel "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum pada Jongin

" Nikmati waktumu "

Jongin mengangguk mengerti kemudian berlari kearah pantai. Sehun melihat dua wanita yang tadi pagi mengerubungi Jongin berlari kearah Jongin dengan bikini. Tubuh mereka jelas lebih enak di lihat daripada tubuh Sehun. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikirkan pemuda pucat tersebut karena terlalu minder.

" Hey "

Sehun merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Gadis berambut hitam bernama Krystal tadi tersenyum kearah Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya.

" Kau tidak ikut bermain di pantai bersama temanmu? "

Tanya Krystal pada Sehun, Sehun hanya menggeleng lemah kemudian menatap penampilan Krystal.

" kenapa wanita suka sekali memamerkan tubuh di pantai? Bukankah mereka sangat indah ? Jadi tanpa memamerkan tubuhpun mereka tetap mempesona "

Krystal terdiam kaget kemudian tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang kebingungan.

" Hahahaha kau ini bisa saja... siapa namamu? "

" Oh Sehun "

" Jung Krystal, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu "

" Senang juga bisa berkenalan denganmu Krystal "

Disisi Lain Jongin menatap datar kedua insan yang tersenyum setelah berjabat tangan dibawah payung.

" Jongin ayo kita bermain bersama! "

Pemuda tan tersebut tersenyum datar.

" Maaf Luna-ssi dan Sulli-ssi, aku harus pergi "

Tak memperdulikan kedua gadis yang sedang protes, Jongin berjalan kearah Sehun dan Krystal yang sedang asyik bercengkrama. Sehun terdiam ketika melihat Jongin berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan datar.

" Sehun, kurasa sakit perutmu sudah sembuh... ayo kita berenang "

" Maaf Jongin masih terasa saㅡ "

" Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke hotel! "

Nada Jongin terdengar sedikit membentak dan hal tersebut membuat Sehun takut. Jongin mengenakan shirt dan sandalnya kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun.

" Apa nanti malam kalian kesini lagi? Ayo kita nikmati beach party bersama "

Krystal bertanya riang kepada Jongin dan Sehun

" Maaf kami sudah memiliki rencana _special_ untuk malam ini "

" Eh? "

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Jongin menarik pergelangan Sehun. Sehun menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat dingin tapi enggan bertanya.

Krystal mendengus kesal. Sulli dan Luna merangkul temannya dan menatap Jongin heran

" Aku bilang apa pada kalian? mereka pasti punya acara sendir dengan pacar masing - masing "

.

**.**

**|| Beach Day ||**

**.**

**.**

Sampai dikamar hotel Jongin membanting Sehun di atas tempat tidur. Tubuh kecil Sehun tertindih dibawah Jongin dan mencoba mendorong pemuda tersebut menjauh.

Bibir Jongin dan Sehun saling bertautan dalam sebuah ciuman panas dan menuntut

" Humphh... uhn "

Sehun mendesah disela - sela ciuman. Setelah selesai dengan bibir manis Sehun Jongin membuka kancing kemeja hawai tersebut satu - persatu. Sehun mendorong Jongin menjauh, pemuda tan tersebut sedikit terdorong dan melihat Sehun yang merona merah dan mengancing bajunya kembali tergesa- gesa, apakah Sehun sebegitu menolaknya disentuh oleh Jongin?

Dan Sehun kini melihat sebagaimana tatapan Jongin yang begitu terluka.

" Jongin... "

Jongin menatap Sehun sekilas kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" Kenapa? kalau kau tidak menyukai liburan ini kau bisa menolaknya sejak pertama, apa kau mulai jijik denganku Sehun? "

Sehun tidak pernah mendengar Jongin berbicara dengan nada sesedih ini.

" Bukan... hanya saja "

Ia meremas kerah bajunya erat, kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

" Kau terlihat senang berbicara dengan wanita itu tapi ketika berbicara denganku kau seperti terpaksa dan tidak nyaman Sehun "

.

.

.

**Greb!**

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang, pemuda tan itu terkesiap dengan perlakuan agressive Sehun yang tiba - tiba.

" Karena kau terlalu hebat, ketika aku berada disampingmu aku merasa tidak cocok... aku tidak menarik ... berbeda denganmu "

" Kau... sangat menarik dimataku, Sehun... siapapun yang berani berkata bahwa kau lebih buruk dariku, aku akan menghajarnya hingga babak belur... "

Jongin memeluk kembali Sehun, kemudian mengusap kepalanya lembut. Kenapa ia harus memiliki kekasih sepolos dan sebodoh ini... Sehun adalah segalanya dimata Jongin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di apartemen dan ketika menyatakan perasaannya pada saat Sehun masturbasi.

Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun lembut sebelum kembali melumat bibir tipisnya. Perlahan namun pasti dua insan tersebut saling memberi kenikmatan dengan sentuhan - sentuhan kecil.

Hingga ketika mereka tersadar, Jongin dan Sehun tengah telanjang bulat dengan Jongin yang duduk dipinggiran kasur dan Sehun dipangkuannya. Jongin menciptakan tanda kepemilikan disekitar Leher kekasihnya kemudian melumat tonjolan didada Sehun.

Sehun kembali mendorong bahu Jongin pelan , dihadiahi dengusan kesal dari pemuda tersebut...

" Aku belum mandi Jongin "

" Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu, Sehun "

Jongin kembali mengecup bibir tipis Sehun lembut

" _Your scent is verry addictive... just like the sea..._ "

Pipi Sehun merona mendengar ucapan Jongin. Pemuda tan tersebut mengangkat pinggul Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Hari ini ia akan menjadikan Sehun _on top_.

" Ahnnn! Jongin ahhh"

Sehun mendesah lirih ketika pinggulnya perlahan turun dan kejantanan Jongin yang memasuki manholenya. Jongin menggeram berat ketika merasakan pijatan dari daging lembut didinding _bottom_ Sehun-NYA.

Pemuda putih pucat tersebut meremas surai Jongin lembut kemudian memaju mundurukan pantatnya, menggoyang kejantanan Jongin yang ada didalam hole-nya. Pemuda tan tersebut menuntun pinggul Sehun untuk naik turun yang membuat kenikmatannya mereka bertambah.

Mereka menikmati tarian panas tersebut sebelum gelombang ejakulasi datang bagaikan deburan ombak , membuat insan yang bergulat panas diatas ranjang bernafas berat dan lelah.

_" I love you, Sehun "_

_" I love you too, Jongin... "_

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

**Author's Corner :**

Ini dia sequel Love Lesson yang para readers minta

Gimana?

Sebenernya aku punya dua sequel cerita oneshoot

aku bingung mau nge-publish yang mana... yang BDSM atau acara nge-date KaiHun

karena gamau jadinya gaje... baru jadian langsung BDSM-an yaudah aku post yang nge-date dulu

Kalo review-nya antusias dan banyak aku janji bakalan nge-post sequel Love Lesson yang judulnya "**Candy**" dengan tema BDSM

**ASAP!** seperti chapter 3 Love Lesson :D

Jadi ayo para readersdeul

**Leave a review!**

Thanks and Laf!?


End file.
